His Butler, In Love (Kuroshitsuji fanfiction)
by poisoncupcake21
Summary: Yes even demon butlers can find true love. The title kinda explains everything sooooo... (NO YAOI OR ANYTHING ELSE OF A SEXUAL KIND! well except for kissing but, is that really sexual?)
1. Chapter 1

bgHis Butler, In Love

Would the trek through London always be this boring? Sitting in a carriage for hours. In silence. Sebastian sighed. At least he would have a few hours out of the carriage to regain feeling to his arse after this. He looked out of the window. The usual stuff lined the streets. stalls, shops, people conversing, drug dealers, you know, the norm for London. He layed his head back staring at the wall above Ciel's head ,or hat to be precise. "This is boring" Sebastian said. He didn't even mean to say it. Ciel just rolled his eyes. "I know it is. Why do you think I brought a book?" he said not looking up from said book "I told you it would be three hours. you should have brought something to entertain yourself". Sebastian sighed again. His job could be so boring sometimes.

Three hours later they arrived. They were going to a party that someone who supposedly knew the queen, had organised. They had said it was for the young nobels to get to know each other. When Sebastian and Ciel had arrived they looked up at the building the party was held in. It looked very extravagant, even for Ciel. They walked in since the door was wide open. They looked around. There was alot of young children with their parents, and a few children running around. Sebastian looked around and locked eyes with someone. He stood spellbound by the beautiful woman who had looked him in the eyes.

he looked at her hair. It was...purple? He smiled. This wasn't a normal person. Her eyes glowed red. That confirmed Sebastian's suspicion, she was a demoness. She smiled back. It was a bright and kind smile. Sebastian was surprised. He didn't think that demons ,even girl ones, could show that much emotion. Ciel must have noticed as he looked up at Sebastian and then looking over in the same direction Sebastian was, but not at the same thing. "Sebastian I want you to investigate that girl over there" he said pointing at the girl standing with the purple haired demoness. She had dark brown hair. It looked almost black. She grabbed the sleeve of the demoness and started whispering in her ear. The demoness nodded as if she had gotten an order. Sebastian presumed she did. He also presumed that the little girl was her mistress. "Should I wait until the girl has gone?" he said. Ciel nodded. "I think there is something strange about that woman with her". Sebastian smiled. "what tipped you off?" he laughed. Ciel looked up at him with a 'seriously? Not the time to joke' look on his face. Sebastian decided to take post by the door until the girl walked away to mingle. He walked over to the demoness and stood next to her.

"Your a demon huh?" she said turning to him and smiling warmly. Sebastian froze. For the first time in...ever, he didn't know what to say. "Erm...uh...ahh" he stuttered. The demoness giggled. "Ophelia Pomphrey" she said holding out her hand. "Er...um..." Sebastian blabbered awkwardly. At this the Ophelia burst out laughing. She grabbed Sebastian's hand and put it in hers shaking it. Sebastian smiled slightly, but then he realised what an idiot he was being. "Uh..Sebastian Michaelis" he said shaking Ophelia's hand properly.

"My mistress would like to know about your master" she said. She was very bubbly and happy. It was a nice change from the usual types of people he was around. Most of the time angry (Ciel), and plain stupidity (the servants). "How do you know that I have a master?" Sebastian said. _I mean, there's no reason to talk to her if she's as stupid as the servants_ Sebastian thought to himself. Ophelia smiled knowingly. "Well, your dressed in a butler's clothing and demons don't come to the human world for no reason..." she said and smiled again. Sebastian smiled with her, wishing he could smile like her, Smile with actual emotion. _Wait, what am I thinking? I'm a demon, I don't have emotions...well I didn't think I did ,_ he thought. He looked Ophelia in the eyes and felt the sudden urge to kiss her.

Sebastian looked away quickly before he did. She seemed to be dissapointed but she didn't show it. "W-w-w-well, my master has asked me to get to know a bit about _your_ mistress" he said, looking at the ground. He didn't want the urge to kiss Ophelia to come back. Ophelia kneeled down to meet his gaze. "How ironic." she said happily. She glanced behind her "but I don't think we'll be needed". Sebastian looked up. Ciel and the girl were talking. "My mistress's name is Lukaria, pronounced, Lu-car-ee-a" she said. Ophelia was so happy. It made Sebastian feel warm inside. Although that might be beacuse he still had his coat on. He hoped that was why. Sebastian didn't want to be seen as soft by his master.

Sebastian realised something with a jolt. He was in love. He didn't want it to be true, but at the same time he did. He didn't want to hug and kiss Ophelia, but...he did. Sebastian pulled himself out of his thoughts to look at Ophelia. She smiled and took his hand. Sebastian gasped and pulled back. she looked at him guiltily. "uh...oops. Sorry, didn't mean to...do..that" she said sighing and putting her hand on her head. She looked embarrased. Sebastian laughed. "It's ok, I don't mind" he said. Ophelia and Sebastian looked each other deep in the eyes. Both their pairs eyes glowed fiercly. Yep, she felt the same. That was the way demons worked out wether their crush liked them. If only one demons eyes glowed, then the feeling wasn't mutual. If both glowed, then the feeling was mutual. It wasn't a ritual or anything, it was just a way demons had found of doing it. Sebastian chuckled as he remembered doing it in high school and watching as the girls he did it to fainted one by one. He was a bit of a jock back then. Ophelia saw the memory and laughed. They could see each others memories when looking into their eyes.

Sebastian looked at her. _I think this is going to be fun_ , he thought. He felt the urge to kiss her again, but held back and just put his arm around her waist. Ophelia didn't protest, stepping forward. Sebastian put his other arm around her pulling her forward slightly. She smiled, but gasped putting her hand over her chest. Her brows furrowed in pain. Sebastian looked at her his eyes widening. "What's wrong?" he said bending down a bit to look at her. Ophelia was about a head shorter than him. "Ouuuch. ahh, its nothing my mistress is calling me" she sighed. Sebastian's heart lurched. _Oh...and just when we were getting to know each other_. Suddenly he felt the covenant sign on his hand burn. _Ugh and now he wants me._ he looked up. Ophelia's mistress, Lukaria and Ciel were standing next to each other, both of them looking apalled. Sebastian gasped. Ophelia was laughing. This made her mistress stamp her foot and and storm over. "I apologise if she says anything to you. She can be a bitch when she's angry" Ophelia whispered to Sebastian. He slapped his hand over his mouth trying to hold back his laughter.

"Ophelia I thought I told you to learn about him!" she said pointing at Sebastian "not snog him!". Ophelia smiled a malicious smile that made Lukaria lose some of her confidence. "mistress I can assure you that Mr. Michaelis' mouth and mine haven't been anywhere near each other...yet". Lukaria regained some of her confidence at his. "Yet? what do you mean yet?!" she said. Her face going quite red. Sebastian smirked. _I like her style_ he thought to himself as he remembered the times when he would have been terrified to talk to Ciel like that. Ophelia didn't answer Lukaria. "Ophelia, I order you to wait for me outside" she said glaring at Ophelia. She didn't move. Lukaria's face looked like a tomatoe.

"Hey! I ordered you to do something!" she hissed. Ophelia rolled her eyes. "I know. Do you think I'm stupid?"she said folding her arms. Lukaria tried to regain some of her composure. "so you're breaking the contract?" she said trying to look powerful but failing. Ophelia sighed. "yeah, I'm bored of you. your soul won't even taste that nice. Plus I've got more important things to consider" she said looking up at Sebastian who looked quite amused at this. Lukaria huffed and folded her arms. "fine. I don't need you. I was going to give you the honour of eating my soul but I suppose you have reconsidered" she said turning and sashaying away. Ophelia snorted mumbeling something like "hounor? are you kidding me?". Sebastian could see the faint glow coming from between Lukaria's shoulder blades fade.

Sebastian didn't notice being too caught up in Ophelia and Lukaria, but his master was calling him. He only noticed when he noticed the unbearable pain in his hand. "Oww. Ciel wants me" he sighed. Ophelia grabbed his coat sleeve. "Um, please don't think me rude but...could I work for your master as something to do for now?" she said smiling. Sebastian smiled back. "I'll ask him. But aren't you hungry? you must have been if you were in a contract" he said. Sebastian didn't want to _make_ her feel like she had to come and work with him, but he would like it. Ophelia began to look a little sheepish. "Well, you see I don't eat souls. Not as a food anyway. Its more like a snack to me. I was only working for her because I was bored" she said shifting her weight foot to foot. Sebastian looked at her blankly. She giggled. "My stomach can withstand human food. Plus ,not trying to be demonist or anything, ...OH MY SATAN, CHICKEN IS SO AWESOME!" she said whisper- shouting the last bit of her sentence. Sebastian laughed.

He walked over to Ciel with Ophelia in tow. "Lukaria didn't look very happy what did you say to her?" Ciel questioned. He wasn't very happy either. It took him about six calls with the contract before Sebastian noticed. Sebastian put his hand on his hip. "well, first off this is...erm" he looked at Ophelia, well she may actually want to choose a name. "Ophelia, I'm keeping the name. I like like it" she said stepping forward and bowing. Ciel looked at Sebastian puzzled. "She's a demoness" Sebastian whispered in his ear. Ciel nodded. He looked Ophelia up and down. she looked quite beautiful, even with purple hair. "Well what is she here for?" Ciel said looking up at Sebastian. He just looked at Ophelia. "I just broke a contract with my mistress and I was hoping you could become my temporary master beacuse I have nothing to do now" she explained. Ciel sighed. She seemed as ditzy as Meyrin, But if she was a demon then she might be quite usefull. "Ok. An extra pair of hands at the manor ,demon ones especially, could be useful" Ciel said putting his hand out for her to shake it. Ophelia gingerly took it and shook it. Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "Now, take me home. I'm bored of this place" he said. Sebastian nodded and kneeled putting putting his hand on his chest. "Yes my lord".

Ophelia sat on one of the horses of the carriage so she could talk to Sebastian, who had asked to take Tanaka's place driving the carriage so he could talk to Ophelia. she swung her legs round and sat on the horse backwards so she could see Sebastian. _He's very hot...and not in temprature_ , she thought to herself. Sebastian looked at Ophelia. _Wow, she's beautiful_ his gaze migrated down to Ophelia's chest _and well_ *gulp* _lets just say she's fully devoped around the breast area_.

A few hours later they pulled up to the manor. Ophelia looked at it her mouth hanging open. "It's..." she said before trailing off. Sebastian giggled. "beautiful?". Ophelia looked at him. "It's tiny!" she gasped. Sebastian looked at her with a 'R U serious?!' look. Ophelia laughed. "Don't worry. I've worked in palaces before, that's all. I was happy I wouldn't have that much to clean" she said grinning. Sebastian sighed. He loved her. He loved the way she talked, he loved the way she looked, he even loved the way she walked. She was Sebastian's dream woman. He smiled. Life would definitley be more fun with her around.

 **This story's gonna be long one! Well, maybe If I can keep the ideas going, then yes it will be long. I'll see you in the next chapter then! ^-^**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

His Butler, In Love chapter two

Ophelia looked around the foyer of the manor. "Oh, wow..." she mused. Sebastian smiled. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Do you like it here?" Sebastian asked. If she didn't then she would just have to get used to it. But she looked around with a wide grin on her face. "I love it! This place is beautiful!" she laughed. Ciel sighed and walked away to his study. "Sebastian find somewhere for her to stay" he said as he walked off. Ophelia frowned. "Hey! Who's 'her' the cats mother?!" she shouted after Ciel. He turned round and glared at her but said nothing.

Sebastian walked Ophelia down to the servants quarters. There weren't any rooms left so she would have to sleep with him. He didn't think that Ophelia would mind. "There aren't any room's left so you'll have to share with me" Sebastian said hoping she wouldn't have any problems with it. Ophelia smiled flirtatiously. "oooohh sharing rooms huh?" she gigged. Sebastian chuckled. He looked around. At the moment there wasn't anything for her to do. She would get bored quickly. "Hey, what about you help me with my jobs?" Sebastian said smiling at Ophelia. She nodded. "Ok! That sounds fun!" she said. She was very loud, but Sebastian didn't mind. He would never get annoyed with her. He sighed, he couldn't let his "emotions" out of hand. At least until he found out if Ophelia felt the same about him. He wished he could say something with out getting majorly embarrassed.

Ophelia looked at Sebastian. He seemed to be deep in thought. She wished she could ask him if he liked her like she liked him. She loved him. he was so handsome, and he looked so gentle and kind. Very much unlike her. She was just a big-mouth, and a tomboy. She hated being seen as girly. Her favorite colour was black and she punched people who tried to tell her that she should be 'lady-like'. Yeah, Sebastian discovered better. Although, when they looked at each other, their eyes glowed ,every time. "Um hey Sebastian, do you like me?" she said twiddling her thumbs. He looked up. "well what do you mean?" he said. It was obvious he was trying to keep calm, but it wasn't working. "I mean do you 'like-like' me?" she said looking up at him. Sebastian didn't move for a few seconds. _crap, he doesn't like me..._ she thought frantically. "y-y-yes..." he said quietly. Ophelia looked at him confusedly. "huh?". "y-yes I like you" he blurted. Ophelia grinned and leaped on Sebastian. He hugged her tightly. "YAY! coz I do too!" she squealed. Sebastian sighed. "ughhhh, I thought you didn't...I was scared" he said. Ophelia looked at him. "are you stupid? of course I like you!" she said squeezing him. Sebastian started to wheeze. "O-o-o-Ophelia...I-I can't b-b-breathe..." he hacked. She gasped and let him go quickly. Sebastian bent over holding his stomach. "oh, I'm sorry honey!" she said hugging him again but not as tightly. He grinned at her. "It's ok. Don't worry" Sebastian said.

Sebastian walked down the corridor. Ophelia was pretty much hanging off of him. Sebastian opened the door to the library. "what're we doing in here?" Ophelia said sweetly. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at her. " I need to clean the library. You can help if you want to, or read I do not mind" he said. Ophelia took a cloth from him and started cleaning the windows. Sebastian smiled and started to dust the book case. Soon after Sebastian and Ophelia just turned into blurs as they whizzed around the library cleaning.

a few seconds later they were done. Ophelia stood by the door as Sebastian rearranged the flowers. "ok, now its time for the master's afternoon tea" he said and he opened the door and walked past her. She ran forward and leaped onto his back. He stumbled forward bit, but held her. Sebastian was now giving Ophelia a piggy back. she giggled. "Are you too tired to walk yourself?" Sebastian laughed. Ophelia pretend-pouted. "onwards my steed!" she shouted. Sebastian laughed out loud.

Ciel looked up from his work. his door was open because of how hot it was. He looked up at the door and saw Sebastian giving Ophelia a piggy-back, and Sebastian was...laughing?! Ciel just looked back down at his work and wiled himself to forget what he had just saw.

Sebastian had walked Ophelia down to the kitchen. She jumped off of his back. She looked around the kitchen. She connected two words. Tea and kitchen. The cups and saucers were in a cabinet in the corner of the room. She skipped over to it and opened it taking out a teapot,a tea cup and a saucer. Sebastian took them from her and started to make the tea. Ophelia pushed herself up on the counter. "Sebastian...are you ever going to kiss me?" she said looking at him smiling. He froze. "um...erm...well if you w-w-want me to..." he stuttered. His hands started to shake as he made Ciel's tea. Ophelia nodded and looked down. Sebastian looked up at her. "Do you want me to?". Ophelia looked at him. "yes". She leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. His eyes widened, but he leaned into the kiss and relaxed. Ophelia turned her head slightly and pulled Sebastian forward. Sebastian pulled back a second to breathe. They had their foreheads pressed together. "ummm am I being a creep if I say I love you?" Ophelia said and smiled. "No. Not at all" Sebastian replied. Ophelia jumped into his arms. Sebastian hugged her tighter than he had ever hugged anybody, but not hard enough to hurt her. "I love you too".

Ciel sighed. He was supposed to have had his afternoon tea about ten minuets ago. He called Sebastian through the contract. He had better get there soon.

Sebastian gasped as the covenant sign on the back of his hand started to burn. He then remembered that he was supposed to be serving his master, afternoon tea. "oh-no, I have to go" he said putting the stuff on his trolley. Ophelia stared at the ground. Then her perky demeanor came back. "Ok! I'll come!" she said and grabbed Sebastian's hand. He squeezed hers. They walked down to the study side by side.

Sebastian walked into his masters study and to Ciel's surprise he was holding Ophelia's hand. she helped Sebastian setting things out and they looked into each others eyes the same as a couple would. _Maybe they_ are _a couple!_ Ciel gasped in his head. Once Sebastian was done and he had poured out Ciel's tea and given it to him, Ciel decided to investigate. "Ophelia could you wait outside? I need to speak to Sebastian alone" he said looking at Ophelia with a stern look. She looked at Sebastian sadly, he returned the look. She kissed him on the cheek before leaving. He sighed and stood facing his young master. "What is going on between you two?" Ciel said. Sebastian looked at him blankly. Ciel massaged his temples. "she wouldn't have kissed you if there wasn't anything happening. And you were giving her a piggy-back ride earlier" he said angrily. Sebastian looked at the ground. "I am sorry for that young master. In future we will not let our relationship bother you" Sebastian said bowing. Ciel sighed. "what relationship?!" he blurted.

Sebastian sighed. What should he say? "Well, Ophelia and I are... _close_ friends". Ciel glared at him. "how close?"

"Uh...well...we kissed once..."

"WHAT!"

"Erm...we kissed. Is that alright?"

"Sebastian I don't care... _particularly"_

"Does that mean our relationship is fine?"

"ITS _YOUR_ GIRLFRIEND WHY WOULD I CARE! ITS NOT LIKE I NEED YOU TO BE MY BUTLER OR ANYTHING!"

"Ummm ok?"

"Your guessing at what to say now aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Just leave"

"Yes my lord"

Sebastian left. "Well?" Ophelia asked. She looked worried. Sebastian shrugged. Ophelia giggled. "what is that supposed to mean?". shrug. Ophelia laughed and grabbed Sebastian by the hand and pulling him down the hallway. "c'mon! I want to see by new bed room!". Sebastian looked at her sheepishly. "its not anything too special you know, and its hardly used" he said ,running to keep up with Ophelia. she looked back at him. "I don't care!".

She burst into Sebastian's room laughing, Sebastian in tow. Ophelia giggled and leaped onto the bed. Sebastian laughed. "you can sleep in the bed. I don't need to sleep" he said. Ophelia pouted. "But I want to sleep with my little demon" she said and laughed at her own failed attempt at flirting. Sebasitan laughed with her and walked over kneeling down in front of her. Ophelia grabbed his arms and pulled him onto the bed with her. She pulled him down to kiss her. Sebastian didn't protest and leaned down to kiss her."Does this mean we're girlfriend and boyfriend?" Ophelia asked. Sebastian thought for a moment. "I suppose so" he said. Ophelia smiled. "woohoo!" she shouted. Sebastian laughed and leaned down to kiss her again. Yeah he was right. Things are more fun with her around. "Now, lets stop rolling around in bed and do our work huh?" Ophelia cooed. Sebastian smiled. "yes mistress.." he cooed back. she laughed. "ohhhh, I think I like that nickname". Sebastian climbed off of her and smoothed out his coat. Ophelia jumped up and started kissing Sebastian up the neck untill she reached his cheek. Sebastian turned his head and kissed her back.

Sebastian started making dinner preparations. he had to roast a turkey in the small amount of time he had. Why did he leave things so late? Luckily Ophelia was there and she helped him and in a few minuets, dinner was done. "Well that's done then." she sighed. She started to pick up plates ready to serve them. Sebastian smiled, thanked her for helping and went to get his master. Ophelia walked out into the dinning room. There was something she had to tell him, but how?

She came from the twenty first century. She had only come back because she had heard the souls were tastier in the Victorian era. And because most people wouldn't think twice about a chance to get what they wanted, which meant a contract was viable to them. She sighed. Now Ophelia had found Sebastian, she never wanted to leave. She gasped. _I don't have to leave! I can just go back home quickly and get my stuff!_ she said to herself. She had been without her Kindle for a month now, she was getting a bit needy. Right so tomorrow she was going home and getting her clothes, her laptop, her phone and all of the rest of her stuff. Of course Ophelia would have to hide her technology, she couldn't be walking around the manor playing her phone. So It was decided. Tomorrow she would tell Sebastian the truth and get her stuff. She gasped and turned around to see Ciel walking into the dining room, with Sebastian behind him. Sebastian pulled Ciel's chair back and allowed him to sit down.

Ophelia grabbed Sebastian's coat sleeve and pulled him into the kitchen hoping that Ciel wouldn't notice."Ophelia? what are you doing?". She sighed. "Nothing master" she said letting go of Sebastian. Sebastian gave her a 'what the hell was that about?' look. Ophelia laughed. "Don't worry". She would just have to tell him tomorrow.


End file.
